Falling Stars
by blue and golden kisses
Summary: It was the evening after they had just fought over whether or not they should go see the meteor shower. Little did the both of them know that the stars weren't the only ones that would be falling. My 2nd Aokise fic omg. I'm thinking of making this a oneshot, but it feels too rushed. I'll think about whether or not I'd like to write a second chapter. ;o; Let me know what you think!


_Please note that what ever is in italics is either a flashback or a thought by one or both of them._

It was the evening after they had just fought. It wasn't any special argument; _hell_, it was an incredibly petty one, something not even worth fighting over. Kise wanted to go out and watch the meteor shower that was scheduled to happen at midnight, and Aomine was far too lazy to make any effort to go out just for a couple of stupid falling stars. With a huff, the golden-haired man grabbed his jacket and car keys, stomping out of their apartment and saying something like _Fine, I'll go myself. Love you too, Daikicchi, _while his voice cracked.

Little did the both of them know that the stars weren't the only ones that would be falling.

* * *

As Kise climbed into the driver's seat with tears quickly forming at the ends of his eyes, he wondered why he had to fight with his lover on such a romantic night. He thought back to the time when Aomine first followed him to one of his model shoots after proclaiming their love to each other.

* * *

"_Ryouta! You look like a star!"_

_Aomine's dumb but bold smile would flash right before him, causing him to blush madly and awkwardly pose in front of the camera as if he were an amateur. Then, Aomine would make silly faces behind the photographer, and Kise would scold him afterwards as he laughed his loud and charming laugh._

Kise smiled to himself as he slowly backed out the car.

_This is something we shouldn't be fighting over. I'll just take a peek at the meteor shower before coming back to say sorry. _

He chuckled as he imagined his navy-haired companion lying his head on the table and pouting, waiting for Kise to come back home and into his embrace.

As Kise drove carefully down the street, he noticed that fog was forming in the cold air. He focused his eyes a little more on the road, hoping that nothing was in the way that he could possibly hit.

* * *

"_Just one look, Daikicchi! Just five minutes! Isn't that alright?! I just want to see the stars fall! It's so beautiful, but you wouldn't know if you would never go out to see it!"_

_ "Hell no, Ryouta. I don't want to go outside just for a couple of minutes to see some dumbass star shower. Who gives a damn bout that stuff other than you, anyway? Oh wait—no one! Now shut up and let me sleep."_

_ "Please, please, Daikicchi! Just once! I'll never bother you about it again! I want to see the stars with you."_

_ No reply._

_ "Fine, I'll go myself. Love you too, Daikicchi."_

* * *

A loud and long beep sounded, and Kise blinked just in time to see a semi-truck heading straight his way. He yelled as he desperately turned his steering wheel, trying to avoid the accident, but to no avail. In just another blink of his eyes, the truck collided into his small car.

* * *

"_C'mon, Aominecchi! Let's play some one-on-one!"_

"_Ahhh, why are you even tryin' anymore, Kise? The only one who could beat me is me after all."_

"_You never know, I could beat you today. Or tomorrow." _

_Kise's genuinely golden smile flashed before Aomine's dark blue eyes, and he tried not to stutter as he came up with a comeback._

"_Or never." _

_ The copycat pouted as the ace grinned. And they would proceed with their daily one-on-one. Aomine would probably never be able to get over the beauty of Kise's basketball. The graceful swerves of his body as he flew around Aomine, the powerful dunks only he was able to pull on him. It was all so __**beautiful, **__and the navy-haired boy could never deny it._

_ When did he start feeling this way about Kise? And when will he let the golden boy know?_

* * *

Aomine groaned as he rolled over in his bed. The guilt was starting to pour into his mind, and the thought of Kise crying alone while watching the stars fall made him want to punch himself in the gut. He didn't want his lover looking like that. Scolding himself for getting into such a stupid argument with Kise, he got up to get dressed and follow Kise when his phone rang.

Assuming it was Kise (only KISE would call at 11 at night anyway), he didn't bother to look at the caller I.D., and answered roughly.

"Yeah, yeah, Ryouta, I'm on my way. I'm sorry, oka—"

"Mr. Aomine?" A monotonous and unfamiliar woman's voice resonated over the line.

"Wuh… yeah?"

"Your name was first in the emergency contacts of Mr. Kise's cell phone. Please hurry to the City Hospital as Mr. Kise has been involved in an accident. He is currently in the emer—"

_Click._

The nurse didn't have to go any further. Aomine dashed out and was well on his way to Kise's side in a split second.

_Oh God. _The tan prayed_ Please, PLEASE keep him alive!_

* * *

_"Kise, I, uh,…"_

_ Nervous blue eyes averted from the dark golden ones as Aomine scratched his head._

_ This was SO not cool. Aomine had perfectly planned out his confession, so why was he stuttering like a little shoujo manga heroine? This was totally messin' up his cool groove._

_ "Aominecchi? What is it? Why are you sweating so hard?"_

_ Kise's oh-so-innocent eyes stared into Aomine's as he felt even more embarrassing heat coming into his cheeks._

_ "I…I LIKE YOU, OKAY?!" Oops, he accidentally shouted._

_ Kise opened his mouth and closed it again. He was absolutely speechless. Was this a dream come true? The guy he thought he'd fallen in a one-sided love with actually confessed to him! Tears began forming in his golden eyes and he covered them with his arm. Aomine's eyes widened in surprise._

_ "Me…me too.."_

* * *

The monitor keeping Kise alive for now beeped mockingly at each heartbeat as Kise lay lifeless and the doctors hustled and bustled around him, trying to find a way to steady his body. Kise could hear it all; there was no mistake, but he just couldn't open his eyes for some reason. His head throbbing with absolute pain, and he couldn't move his arms or legs.

_What just happened?_

With a slow, dreadful realization, Kise realized he was being tended to, but he saw it. He saw the light opening to him, and he slowly drifted off into a steady sleep.


End file.
